This Movie Sucks
by Unwillingly Me
Summary: Piper really hated her dad's newest movie. The only reason that she kept showing up to watch the filming was the spiky haired girl that kept handing her coffee and mocking the movie with her. Pipalia AU.


**So last week, an anonymous person asked for Theyna or Pipalia. I got through the Theyna one pretty quick, but this one took longer, so sorry about that. Quick note though. The reason that the "film" in here is related to the Salem Witch Trials is because I literally just finished watching The Crucible in my history class, so yeah. That's the only reason. Fresh in my head, so that was in here.**

 **Don't own Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

"This movie is stupid," Piper told her dad every single day after he signed on to his newest film. "The script's dumb, unrealistic, and—"

"Piper, it's a fictional tale. Of course it's unrealistic." Piper groaned because he didn't understand. The reason it would do well was because he was in it. The wording was terrible, like a forty year old man was trying to speak like a 'cool, hip teenager' but didn't realize that he had no clue what he was doing.

"Twilight's better than this." Tristan McLean smiled and told his daughter to try to be a good sport about the movie.

Doubtful. There was nothing decent about it. A weird spin on the Salem Witch Trials with it happening in modern times. Yeah, because normal people actually hanged each other if they were suspected to be witches. That'll definitely be believable. But if she pointed that out, her dad would probably say something like, "Your Grandpa Tom once thought your mother was witch of sorts." Because that sounded like him.

Maybe it'd be better if the script had just been destroyed.

* * *

Definitely would have been better if the script just hadn't been written in the first place, Piper decided as she sat in during a shoot. Her father was wearing jeans and a t-shirt but was also being called John Proctor. So yeah, this whole movie would be a ruin.

"Coffee?" Piper nodded, not taking her eyes off the disaster that was supposed to be the next Oscar winning film. A minute or so later, a cup of coffee was handed to her. "Hope you don't mind it plain."

"Better than this."

"Yeah, but whatever." Piper actually looked at who she was talking to. "Thalia Grace, my mom's trying to play a nun or something."

"There weren't nuns in the Puritan—"

"Hey, I said or something. That counts." Thalia pointed at a blonde woman that looked nothing short of absolutely exhausted. "That's her. She'll probably get fired in a week, so yeah."

"Piper McLean," Piper mumbled as she took a sip of her coffee. Too strong, but she wasn't going to complain about it. Strong coffee wasn't going to be remembered as a part of Tristan McLean's acting career. This train wreck was, but not the coffee. "Dad's John Proctor."

"Pretty sure everyone knows that." Thalia laughed a little bit at her own comment. Piper didn't find it that funny. "Sorry. Anyways, I take it you don't like the movie?"

"Not at all."

"Glad I'm not the only one then." Thalia honestly looked unconcerned with the film. She seemed more preoccupied with her coffee. Kind of just stared at it—not even taking a sip. She also mentioned that her mother would be fired in a week or so. What did that even mean? That the woman wasn't a good actress or just wouldn't be able to keep up with the part?

The name Grace did sound familiar from somewhere.

"Have I heard of your mother before?"

"Beryl Grace, washed up soap opera star. No clue had she actually got the audition and did well enough to make it into the movie itself." Again, didn't seem to care. At least, she was drinking her coffee now. "I'm only here for the free food…and the coffee."

Food and the coffee. Yeah, even though Piper had just met Thalia, she could tell that was probably the absolute truth. The name Beryl Grace did ring a bell, but a really faint one. Like maybe she was in a show that Piper watched a few years ago but eventually stopped. Though Piper had never really watched any soap operas, so who knew?

They ended up just mocking and criticizing every single little thing about the movie. Piper had taken out her copy of the script that her father had given her. Thalia underlined the most incredibly unrealistic spots. They both tried saying the lines but couldn't get through the first page of dialogue. Surprisingly (at least according to Thalia), Beryl Grace made it through the first day of filming process.

Months passed, and the movie still wasn't any good. But that wasn't new news for either Piper or Thalia.

* * *

"A fucking teenager could write something better than this." Piper laughed and leaned onto Thalia's shoulder—fairly certain that Thalia had spiked the coffee with something. What, she had no clue, but it sure didn't taste like plain coffee.

"Can't stand it."

"Piece of shit."

"Worse than that one movie where the tire goes around and blows people up."

"What kind of bullshit movies are you watching, McLean?" Piper shrugged. That seemed to be good enough for Thalia for some reason. "Is that actually a movie?"

"Yeah." Piper took another sip of her coffee. Something was totally different about it than usual. "What you do to the coffee?"

"It's French roast or something like that instead of the normal fucking regular coffee."

"I can speak French." Thalia slung an arm around Piper clumsily. No one else was around. They had sort of claimed that part of the set as their own. It wouldn't be surprising if they had somehow gotten into some of the scenes by accident. Probably actually did happen.

The credits would have them as homeless teenagers excommunicated by the rest of the citizens if they were featured. They probably wouldn't be mentioned just because why on earth were there some random kids sitting around on the set of a rated-R movie? As if it really needed to be rated so seriously.

"I speak Greek, so yeah." There really didn't seem to be any point of them even talking right at that moment.

* * *

After the filming, Piper felt inexplicably lonely—as if she had suddenly nothing to do or anyone to talk to, which simply was not the case. There were plenty of people that she could have talked to. She could have done practically anything she wanted with huge sums of money that her father permitted her to use for some reason that Piper didn't even really know.

She could have gone up to Canada or across the ocean to wherever she wanted to go. She just didn't feel like it. She just sat in her room and drank plain coffee, trying to write something better than the stupid modern witch trial movie. To her opinion, she was doing better, but it still wasn't the best thing in the world.

It was just boring. There was a lack of sarcastic comments on everyday things, and Piper actually had to get her own coffee instead of having someone else get it for her. Like she really wanted to have coffee alone. Nope, no thanks.

Her dad wasn't really paying any attention to anything. At least, not until she asked if she could go to the premiere with him.

"Sure, Pipes. Thought you didn't like the movie, though."

"I don't." He didn't ask why she wanted to go, just said that she could. That was fine with her. The less she had to explain why, the better.

She just wanted to see if Thalia was going too.

* * *

"Nice dress, McLean." Piper turned around and smiled. "It's a nice teal color."

"Nice tie." Thalia shrugged and walked over to Piper slowly, smiling. She was surprisingly dressed nicely, save her slightly ripped jeans. White dress shirt, red tie, blazer—pretty good for a red carpet premiere that wasn't going to be worth anything later on. But that wasn't important for now.

Thalia ended up behind Piper during the movie, and so there were sarcastic comments shared between the two throughout the entire thing. If Tristan McLean noticed, he didn't say anything. Same with Beryl Grace and the blond boy next to Thalia. Really, really stupid film.

Yet by the time it was over, critics were saying that it was flawless. Flawless if it wasn't terrible, maybe. But the movie itself was absolutely horrible.

"You wanna ditch this?" Piper jumped slightly, having not realized Thalia was leaning into the limo window.

"What?"

"You and me, let's get coffee and call it a date." Thalia was scratching the back of her neck like she was nervous. She sure did look nervous. "Or not, whatever."

"Yeah, let's go."

"A-alright then. Cool. Right now?"

"I'm fine with that. Better than getting bombarded by interviewers."

"Anything's better than this." Yeah, Thalia was right. And truthfully, going on a date sounded better than anything else Piper could have done.


End file.
